


It's You, You, You

by Liyi



Series: 00 line is the best! [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idol Life, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, theybreaktherule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyi/pseuds/Liyi
Summary: In which Jeno breaks the golden rule of being an idol.





	It's You, You, You

**Author's Note:**

> Another 00-line oneshot bc I love them! I am working on several other fics, so I want to ask if you guys would be up for anguish? And when I say anguish I really do mean a TON OF ANGUISH bc I'm pretty sure some of you would cry. I'm working on a lot of stuff that will be coming out soon. I should stop coming up with ideas bc at this rate I won't be able to get anything done lol.

In the idol industry, there are rules that can't be broken.

But there is one rule above all that must be followed.

Don't fall in love.

Eleven year old Jeno learns of this when he enters SM, but he doesn't pay much attention to it when he's busy playing around with Jaemin.

Na Jaemin is the boy he met at the audition. Both of them didn't have much expectations for making it in, but when they both did, it felt a little like fate.

With him, everything comes easy. The two of them click together like two pieces of the same puzzle. Jaemin's personality fills in where his ends.

Jaemin's bright, affectionate and so open with his feelings. Jeno's quiet, prefers to keep his emotions to himself and is harder to read.

Jaemin's easy to love while Jeno takes a little more effort.

Immediately everybody can tell they're close, but there's another boy that Jaemin is close with.

A boy by the name of Lee Donghyuck.

Jaemin and Donghyuck are similar. They're both loud and bright, feeding off each other's energy, but there are differences.

For how open Donghyuck seems, he guards himself well. Too well actually. To the point that his constant happiness comes off as fake, because he never shows any other emotion.

Donghyuck's hard to read, and that scares Jeno a little, so he sticks more with Jaemin while leaving poor Mark to deal with Donghyuck.

By all accounts, Mark finds the boy annoying, regularly bickering with him. He's even told him that he wants to leave because of Donghyuck, but yet Jeno comes to realise that the boy's not doing this because he hates Mark, rather it's something else.

It takes a while for him to figure it out, but eventually Jeno sees it. He sees the way Donghyuck gives worried glances at the elder when it's past midnight and he's still practicing. He sees the way Donghyuck stands in front of the vending machine, eyes locked on Mark's favourite drink for seconds too long.

And maybe he could be wrong about it, but in his opinion, Donghyuck cares deeply about Mark. Maybe even a little too deeply. Unfortunately the elder doesn't see it, but the boy doesn't seem too bothered to be misunderstood.

Donghyuck, at his core, is a mystery.

So Jeno's surprised when one day he walks into a dark practice room to see the boy crouched in a corner crying.

He stands frozen by the doorway as Donghyuck stares up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. The sight breaks his heart a little.

"Hey..." He mutters breathlessly, breaking the tension in the room.

Jeno makes his way over to the younger, sitting down next to him. The silence between them is comfortable.

It's the first time he's ever seen Donghyuck so quiet, and it worries him a little. "What's wrong?" He asks quietly.

"What do you think?" He retorts, his signature sass sipping into his words before sighing. "It's nothing really. You don't have to worry Jeno."

"... You don't have to lie. You can't always be in a good mood. Everybody has bad days. It's okay to be off sometimes."

Jeno can feel Donghyuck looking at him, eyes burrowing into the side of his face. Luckily he doesn't go red easily, but he will if Donghyuck doesn't stop soon.

"You know," Donghyuck starts, "For a no-fun guy, you give good advice."

Jeno's eyes widens, and maybe this should be considered a serious moment, but his brain has chosen to focus on something else.

"No fun? What do you mean by that?!" He cries out in protest. Donghyuck seems to be a little stunned, and there's a few moments of silence before he bursts into laughter, the sound high-pitched and sweet.

"That is exactly what a no-fun guy would say!"

"No I'm not! I have a great sense of humour!"

"Yeah, yeah, as if I'll believe that. From now on your no-fun Jeno. I have to go tell the others!"

"No your not!"

From that day nowadays, the both of them become close, and the twosome expands to become a trio instead.

The three of them do everything together, so it's with relief that they discover that they're all going to debut in the new SM boy band.

Jeno doesn't quite understand the concept of NCT, but that's okay, because he's far too happy to be debuting in NCT Dream.

Mark and Jisung are also going to be in the same group, and then they're introduced to the other two Chinese trainees that will be debuting with them.

Renjun has been in the agency longer and they've all talked to him before, but by far Donghyuck gets along with him the best.

While Jeno would describe him and Jaemin as two puzzle pieces that fit together, Donghyuck and Renjun are more like the same puzzle piece but flipped.

Chenle is much newer, having only been in the agency for a matter of weeks, but from what he knew, the younger boy was quite famous in his home country of China.

Together the seven of them will be NCT Dream, and Jeno can't wait for it.

Of course there's growing pains, like the fact that they can't all communicate in one language, and that their skills sometimes don't match, but all that results in a surprisingly strong bond by the time they debut with _Chewing Gum_ , and Jeno can't imagine not having them by his side.

But of course he knows that is what is going to happen in the future. They'll all have to graduate from Dream one by one.

One day they'll all be in different teams. Mark and Donghyuck, or Haechan now, are already in 127 after all.

It's a fear of theirs that mainly goes unspoken, because they know that if they mention it out loud, it makes it all the more real.

And Jeno comes to regret keeping it that way when one day, out of the blue, Jaemin collapses in the middle of practice.

He did notice that his best friend was acting differently the past few weeks, but Jeno had naively assumed that it would come to pass.

It doesn't though. Not when the manager tells them that Jaemin has to put on hiatus for his back issues and that they don't know when he'll be able to return.

 _If_ he even comes back, is their greatest fear.

Since they're so busy, they don't get to see Jaemin who's resting at home, only getting the occasional phone call. They aren't even at the dorms when his stuff gets taken out until he comes back.

Jeno realises just how empty his room feels without him.

Renjun is assigned to be his roommate, and immediately he can feel the difference.

Jaemin has hundreds of stuffed dolls that he keeps on his bed to cuddle to sleep, but most nights he climbs into Jeno's bed to cuddle, stating that the boy is his big doll.

Renjun keeps his bed neat and tidy, and doesn't climb into his bed at night. It leaves him feeling cold and unable to sleep.

Everything about this feels off, and so Jeno doesn't quite know how to handle it.

"Yah, what's wrong with you Lee Jeno?" Donghyuck sits down next to him, ignoring the curious glances they get from the other boys.

They were in the middle of practicing for their first comeback, and it's clear that Jeno's not quite focused from the mistakes he makes.

The boy has been keeping to himself ever since Jaemin left, and the others have mainly left him alone, not knowing how to handle him.

Donghyuck is fed up with it though.

"I know that Jaemin is gone, but that doesn't mean you can act like this." He snaps. "What about the rest of us? Don't you see that we're also having a hard time dealing with this? Right now we should be a team. Just because you feel like crap doesn't mean you can make the rest of us feel that way too! You probably don't even care that you've made poor Renjun cry because of how worried he is!" Donghyuck huffs angrily.

At that Jeno looks up at him, a spark of interest in his eyes. "Cry? What do you mean cry?" He asks.

Donghyuck goes a little red, realising that he gave away too much. But if he doesn't tell Jeno, he doesn't know how they can fix this.

"Renjun came to me the other night crying. He said he doesn't know what to do what it comes to you. He even told me that he thinks you dislike him."

What? Jeno is shocked by this. Why would Renjun think he dislikes him?

He didn't mean to make him feel that way, not at all.

"You better fix what you caused Lee Jeno." Donghyuck warns lowly.

And because he listens to instructions, later that night when the both of them are about to go to sleep, he speaks.

"Hey Renjun, can I talk to you?"

The Chinese boy looks surprised by this, and it makes Jeno feel bad. How long has it been since he's held a conversation with him?

"Sure. What is it?"

"I just... I want to apologise if I've made you feel bad the last few weeks because of my behaviour. It has nothing to do with you. It's just been hard for me to cope without Jaemin and I haven't been able to sleep at night and-"

"Wait. What do you mean you can't sleep at night?" Renjun interrupts, a look of concern taking over his features.

Jeno gulps, somehow realising for the first time that Renjun is actually quite pretty.

"O-Oh... Yeah, I haven't really been able to sleep at night. Jaemin usually sleeps with me so without him I can't seem to fall asleep. But that's okay, I'll figure out a way to sleep."

The look of concern on Renjun's face only grows deeper, and Jeno looks away. He feels heat raising in his cheeks for some reason.

"But you need sleep now. Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?"

What? Jeno looks up at the elder with wide eyes. Renjun looks completely serious, flustering him even more.

"Y-You don't need to it! It's fine. It's not like I need someone to cuddle me to sleep at night, that's not it at all!" The word vomit that explodes from his mouth makes him cringes, quickly burrowing himself back into his blankets in an attempt not to embarrass himself further.

So Jeno's surprised when he feels arms wrap around his waist.

"Renjun?"

"Go to sleep." The Chinese boy orders, closing his eyes.

Usually Jaemin is the little spoon, but Jeno feels like he can get used to this. The way Renjun holds him is different from Jaemin as well, who holds on tightly like he's afraid Jeno will disappear. Renjun holds him more delicately, and when he turns around, the elder buries his head right into the crook of his neck, different from Jaemin who buries himself under his chin.

It's new, but Jeno finds he likes this just as much. For the first time in a while, he sleeps.

To make up for his behaviour, Jeno works that much harder to make _My First And Last_ a success, staying back late to make sure everything is perfect.

When they get their first win, Jeno is a little in shock. He comes to realise that it isn't a dream when he sees the tears flowing down the other's faces, realising that he's also crying as well.

They tell Jaemin the good news later that night. The boy sounds happy when he congratulates them, but Jeno knows him well enough that he can hear the longing in his voice.

"Get better quickly Nana. Let's all stand on stage together with our win." Renjun says, surprising Jeno who had been thinking the same thing.

They all chime in with their own words to Jaemin, the atmosphere light and happy.

With renewed energy, they all throw themselves into work until their next comeback is announced.

And then there's where trouble hits.

Jeno notices it almost immediately. Donghyuck stops sitting next to Mark in the car and at events, and then it escalates to changing the choreography for _We Young_ to not touch Mark, Donghyuck leaving after practice without Mark, even spending more time at the Dream dorms.

He gives them a few weeks to resolve their issues, but he draws the line when he sees Donghyuck sleeping on the couch for the third night in a row.

The two of them drag the boy, who's protesting, to their room to sleep and to talk.

"There's nothing to talk about." Donghyuck denies, receiving a disbelieving look from Renjun.

"Hyuck, you can't lie about this. This fight between you and Mark doesn't just affect you, this affects the whole group. You two need to sort your issues out."

Jeno nods along adding, "Even the fans have noticed. Look at the airport pics of you and Mark! You two look like your about to fight right there and then."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Jeno. If I were to fight with him, I would fight with him in private. And I would totally kick his ass by the way."

Jeno doubted that very much but wasn't going to argue with him over it. "Just fix your issues with him please."

Donghyuck sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll talk to him." He gave in reluctantly.

"Why are you even fighting with him? You two always bicker, but nothing as bad as this." Renjun asked worriedly.

At that Donghyuck's face fell. He opens and closes his mouth, hesitating to speak until Renjun reaches over, grasping one of his hands lightly.

"... I like him." The words escape his mouth. "I like Mark. I like him a lot actually. So much that it hurts, and I know that he doesn't like me back but hearing him say it out loud hurts."

Jeno's heart breaks a little as the boy starts to cry, great sobs escaping his chest. 

In all honesty, he always knew that Donghyuck liked Mark. It had always been obvious, but he had never said anything. Mark has never treated Donghyuck the way he treated the elder, so he had kept quiet thinking that they should sort it out for themselves.

"I'm sorry Hyuck. I'm so sorry." He muttered in apology as both him and Renjun gave the boy a hug, trying to hold him together.

Once he had calmed down enough, he quietly asked whether it would be okay if he slept with them. 

"Ugh, I feel like a canned sardine." Donghyuck complained lightly once he was settled between them.

"Your the one who wanted to sleep with us. What right do you even have to complain?" Renjun said without his usual bite.

"If Jaemin was here it would be an even tighter squeeze." Donghyuck muttered under his breath.

The mood darkened a little at the mention of the missing boy.

"Come on. Let's just go to sleep." Jeno said, not wanting to think too much about it.

Donghyuck eventually does make up with Mark after a lot of persuasion by them, and things go back to normal between them. Of course there were some things that changed. Nowadays he doesn't really go into Mark's room, and everybody can see that he spends more time with him and Renjun when possible. 

When December comes around, they're all told to gather in the meeting room one day. There's three new members that are being added, Kun, Jungwoo and Lucas for their 2018 project.

Hearing all the things they have planned, it's going to be a jam-packed year for them, and Jeno is most excited when he hears the words,

"Jaemin's coming back as well."

He struggles to keep himself calm afterward, hands feeling oddly empty until Donghyuck and Renjun who were sitting next to him slipped their hands into his.

Somehow the weight of their hands calmed him.

"Aren't you excited?" Donghyuck asked later that night once they're back in the safety of Jeno and Renjun's room, having gotten permission to sleep there for the night.

"Yeah. It's been over a year since we had him with us. It would take a bit of getting used to again." He muttered thinking back on the stretch of time Jaemin's been gone. 

"Hey, do you think he'll be your roommate again once he comes back?" Renjun asks curiously.

Jeno's heart sank a little at the thought. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Sounds like Jeno's a bit reluctant to stop rooming with you." Donghyuck teases upon hearing the sadness in his words.

He blushes a deep red, making both boys laugh.

"Seems like it's true." Renjun added teasingly.

"Don't make fun of me! I'm just used to having Renjun as my roommate, that's all." He argues back, making them laugh harder.

"You don't need to explain yourself to us. We understand." Donghyuck chuckled in gee.

"You know, if we do stop being roommates, I'll miss you too. Just a little." Renjun said seriously.

Jeno's heart skipped a beat in his chest as he went redder. God, just what was wrong with him these days?

Recently he's been having some really strange symptoms around the both of them. His heart races around them, his cheeks flame up, and he can't stand to have them too close.

Maybe he would have been able to figure it out if he had more time, but they have none, especially as they're thrown into preparations for the 2018 project

The only person more excited than him is Jaemin, who's bouncing around like a giant puppy as they wait for their first practice as an entire group to start.

The boy returned to the dorm just a few days ago with a loud bang. They threw a little surprise party to celebrate his return with cake and lots of crying.

Jaemin had immediately burst out in tears that he had a hard time on hiatus and that there were many moments that he wanted to give up if it wasn't for them.

The words break his heart, but he's glad that the younger had the strength to return.

Jaemin's rooming with him again, but this time it means that Renjun is rooming on his own. Renjun was noticeably excited about it at first, but yet on the first night, Jeno had noticed the door to his room opening just a little with the older boy cautiously peeking inside. Once he saw that Jaemin was wrapped around him like a koala bear, he had closed to the door, returning back to his room.

Jeno tries not to think too much about it, but it's hard to when he gets the feeling that something is wrong.

He can't exactly say it out loud though when things seem fine on the outside. The four of them do vlives together, hang out together, but yet all the while Jeno can feel a distance that Renjun has set.

Especially when Renjun ignores him in favor of Jaemin. He's not jealous, in fact he actually likes seeing them being close to each other, but he can't help but feel a bit left-out when they retreat to Renjun's room to talk by themselves.

When he tells Donghyuck this to ask for his advice, the boy bursts into laughter. "Yah, Lee Jeno, are you an idiot?"

He frowns, a little confused by the sudden accusation. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. Seriously, your as bad as Mark when it comes to romance. I mean, I knew he was an idiot since he somehow seemed not to notice the fact that I liked him, but your doing the same thing as well. So tell me," Donghyuck comes closer, getting his face all up in Jeno's, "Your not doing this purposely right? Doing the whole sticking-your-head-in-the-sand kind of thing."

"No! Of course not!" He exclaims. Donghyuck lets out a sigh of relief.

This close-up, Jeno can see the tiny moles that dot Donghyuck's face like a constellation, the sparkles in his eyes, and the way his skin seems to glow.

It all makes his heart do a weird little flip in his chest and he backs away from the younger in confusion.

"Yah, Lee Jeno, do you actually know who you like?" Donghyuck asked. "From what I see, not only do you seem to like Renjun, you also seem to like Jaemin as well."

What?

The look on his face must be comical because Donghyuck struggles to keep his laughter to himself, and Jeno finds himself actually thinking about the possibility.

The more he thinks about it, the more sense it makes in his head. He knows that he's liked Jaemin for a long time now, so long it feels like it's been written into his bones, but Renjun...

Renjun is great. He may have a habit of talking back and being sassy, but he's kind, sensitive and protective of the people he loves. Jeno adores him for it. It wouldn't be a stretch for him to like the elder romantically but... something feels like it's missing.

He looks up at Donghyuck who's staring off in the distance with an unreadable expression and he finds that his lips go dry the longer he stares.

Oh. _Oh._ It's like lightening strikes him in that moment as a light bulb goes over his head.

Not only does he like Renjun, not only does he Jaemin, he also likes Donghyuck as well. He likes all _three_ of them.

It's a overwhelming conclusion, but one that makes sense the more he thinks about it. But it still takes him a while to come to terms with, enough that they're thrown into promotions by the time he manages not to freak out at the thought of it.

His feelings are the easy part in all this actually, it's their feelings that are going to make this difficult, that is _if_ he even decides to confess.

It's not like anything is going to come out of this. They're _idols_ , they're not meant to date, they're not meant to find love, especially with each other, even if their fans say otherwise with all their ships.

In the end, it would be better if Jeno keeps his feelings buried deep inside until he can eventually let them go, but that's easier said than done, especially when he's around the objects of his affection daily.

Jaemin is always clingy, constantly hanging off him, trying to kiss him and while he's used to it, it never fails to fluster him, making the younger do it even more.

It makes Jeno wonder whether he does it as some kind of joke, or maybe, somehow, he's actually serious.

It makes his head spin, much like Renjun and Donghyuck's recent behaviour does.

Renjun has stopped being as distant with him as before, but there's another new change, he doesn't touch Jeno.

Every time they're close, Renjun will always subtly move away. It's jarring since Renjun shows his affection through head locks and hair ruffles, and suddenly all of that is gone.

Donghyuck is the only one who acts the same as before, but even that's confusing when he's so unsure of everything and the way the boy leans in close makes him go light-headed.

Jeno knows that this is for his own good, but right now all he wants is someone to lean on.

The stress seems to be getting to him, but he stays strong through promoting _Go_ and _Black On Black._ It's only when they start preparing for the comeback after that he begins to crack.

They're in the middle of practice when it first happens. Jeno has always been somewhat of an over-thinker, and has recently started to wonder about how the group will go on without Mark.

It isn't like he will be gone forever, but it is certainly going to be different. Who's going to lead them after this? Who's going to take care of the difficult situations? Who's going to crack bad puns when they're all stressed-out? Who's going to be their rock?

As much as they all love to tease Mark, he's fundamental to how this group functions and Jeno doesn't like thinking about what will happen without him.

It stresses him out to the point that he overworks himself, practicing until the crack of dawn to get everything perfect. 

He knows that he shouldn't, but he can't stop himself. Jeno only regrets it when he collapses in the middle of practice one day, legs giving out under him as he loses all strength.

He struggles not to cry as their choreographer makes sure that he's fine, ushering the other members outside as he calls the managers to inform them.

He's brought back to the dorms and made to eat before being ordered off to bed for the night. 

"Jeno?" When he wakes up again, it's to Jaemin softly calling his name, looking at him with worried eyes.

And he feels so sorry for doing this to him. For worrying all of them. But the words don't come out, only a strangled cry.

"It's okay, it's okay." Jaemin mutters comfortingly, pulling him into a hug. 

Jeno sees Renjun and Donghyuck standing awkwardly in the doorway, both looking so stressed-out that he can't help but feel more sorry for what he's done.

"Jun, Hyuck." He utters, and immediately the both of them cross the room, getting down and hugging him.

For the first time in a long while, Jeno allows himself to cry when he wants to, in the arms of the three most important people in his life.

Later that night, the four of them settle onto one bed. It's a tight fit, but Jeno feels safe surrounded by them.

"Don't overwork yourself again." Renjun scolds and he nods his head. "I won't. I think the stress was getting to me."

"Stress? You shouldn't do that to yourself Jeno. If you have things that you have to say, then you should say it." He knows that Donghyuck is implying, and he stares at the boy, wondering whether he should.

"Huh? Do you two have a secret you never told us about?" Jaemin questions, seeing the looks on their faces. Renjun looks over at the two of them suspiciously.

"Yeah. Don't think that we haven't seen you two talking to each other by yourselves."

"What about you and Jaemin then? We often see you two talking by yourselves." Donghyuck retorts.

Usually Renjun would argue back by now, but instead his cheeks flame red.

Oh?

"Look your blushing!"

"Am not!"

"You totally are! Why? Are you and Jaemin doing something else other than talking?"

"What are you talking about?!" Renjun exclaims, and his reaction is a dead give-away that they're right.

Jaemin as well is clearly embarrassed as well by the way he buries his head into Jeno's shoulder.

It makes his heart sink at the confirmation.

"You like Jaemin?" He asks unsurely, voice on the verge of cracking.

Donghyuck looks over at him worriedly, realising what a can of worms he opened.

Renjun stays quiet, and the atmosphere goes tense.

Jeno feels like his heart is in his throat, thumping away so fast that he can hear it in his words.

"Because I do." The words slip out of his mouth without thinking, and suddenly it's like he can't stop.

"I really like you. Like, all of you. And that's really scary because this is my first time ever liking someone and you're all so amazing that I don't know how to handle my feelings. I wasn't sure whether I should even tell you about my feelings because I didn't want you guys to be burdened especially since we have to work together and it's been stressing me out so much. And now I've just blurted all my feelings out and-" He takes in a deep breath, having said all of that in one go.

Jeno feels relieved, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Even if this doesn't turn out well, he doesn't think that he will regret it.

The three boys all stare at him in shock.

"Jeno." Renjun muttered in surprise, breaking the silence. Jaemin snaps out of it and suddenly lunged forward.

For a second Jeno thought that he was going to stop, but when a soft pair of lips land on his, he freezes.

Jaemin's lips were soft, softer than expected considering how chapped they usually were, but all that is lost when he feels his lower lip being bitten and a struggled cry escapes from the surprise.

Luckily the boy doesn't go further than that, pulling away. There's a huge grin on his face in contrast to Jeno who's gone completely red.

"Okay, I've confessed. It's your turn now." Jaemin said, flopping onto the bed happily.

"Wait what? What do you mean by that?" He asked, but all the boy did was pointedly stare at Renjun and Donghyuck who's still frozen in shock.

"Junnie? Hyuck?" He called out in confusion.

Renjun took in a deep breath before blurting out, "Jeno I-I... like you too. And Donghyuck. And Jaemin as well. But he already knew that so- I like you Jeno. I like you a lot."

Jeno was shocked. "Y-You actually like me? Really?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" Donghyuck questioned. "Your a good person, why wouldn't we like you?"

"S-So you...?"

Donghyuck nodded "We all like you Jeno."

Jaemin broke the silence by cheering before reaching over for Renjun, planting a kiss on his cheek and then doing the same to Donghyuck.

Jeno couldn't stop himself from cracking a smile, especially when Jaemin made his way over to him. Teasingly he turned his face at the last moment, kissing the boy on the lips once again.

When he pulled away, Jaemin was pink in the face. Jeno smiled widely, thinking that he was cute.

Quickly the boy run away, choosing to try to hide behind Renjun who was laughing.

Jeno couldn't help thinking about what it would be like to kiss Renjun and Donghyuck now that he had kissed Jaemin.

Had they ever kissed anyone before? Would they be good at it? Would they even want him to kiss them?

"What are you thinking about?" Jeno jumped, realising that Donghyuck had walked up to him while he was distracted.

"N-Nothing." He lies, glancing over to see that Jaemin and Renjun were play fighting each other, laughter bubbling up when Renjun suddenly leans in and kissed Jaemin on the lips and the two seem lost to the world. When he looks back down, Jeno notices that Donghyuck is staring at his lips.

He smiles, making the boy look away in embarrassment at being caught. Filled with confidence, he quickly leans down to kiss Donghyuck.

The boy recovers quicker then Jaemin does, kissing back hard. Jeno's eyes widens when Donghyuck slips his tongue into his mouth.

This definitely wasn't Donghyuck's first kiss, but who would he have even kissed before? And to be so experienced...

"Yah, can you two quit making out in front of us." Jeno is the one who pulls away first, feeling heat in his face.

Renjun looks annoyed, and for a second he's worried about what he's done to annoy him when Jaemin blurts out, "He's just annoyed that he hasn't kissed you yet." Immediately he receives a small shove for his betrayal.

Jeno no longer hesitates, going over and kissing Renjun squarely on the lips. Compared to Jaemin and Donghyuck, he was a lot more hesitant, letting him do most of the work.

As soon as they were done, Donghyuck immediately took hold of Renjun and- wow, was that how the younger had kissed him?

"You enjoying the view?" Jaemin teased, placing his head on his shoulder. "Donghyuck is really good at kissing."

"And how would you know that?" He questions.

"Oh, I may have kissed him a few times. And Renjun as well."

The casual way he says it makes Jeno look at him with narrowed eyes before he relaxes. "... Actually that isn't so surprising. Sounds like something you would do." He laughs, making the younger laugh with him. 

Jaemin's laughter makes his heart warm. Never in his life did he think things were ever going to go so well.

"So," Donghyuck starts once they've all calmed down, "What are we doing now? I mean- what are we?"

Jeno nervously glances over at the others, wondering the same thing.

"Well... Aren't we boyfriends? We already confessed and kissed. That makes us boyfriends... Right?" Jaemin asked nervously.

"Well... Yeah, I guess that makes us boyfriends." He agreed, a sense of thrill going through him. 

"If we're really going to date, then we'll have to tell the hyungs. And management as well." Donghyuck muttered.

They groaned in unison.

"The hyungs are going to be so annoying to deal with. Do you remember when Taeyong hyung gave us the safe sex talk?" Renjun shivered as he thought back on it.

In all honesty, they were too busy to really think about announcing their relationship. Not only did they have their comeback to think about, Donghyuck also had the 127 comeback to prepare for, meaning that they didn't have time, so they ended up pushing it back.

They don't really bother with hiding it, continuing to be as touchy-feely as they usually do since that would be even stranger. The only real difference was that Donghyuck was spending a lot more time at the Dream dorms when he wasn't busy with promotions.

Jeno's pretty sure that Mark's noticed because he caught the elder on quite a few occasions smiling mysteriously in their direction. It makes him happy that at least he doesn't have a problem with their relationship, because his disapproval would hurt most of all.

 _We Go Up_ ended up being more successful than they ever expected, so despite the fact that they didn't win anything, they were still happy. Right now all they could do was continue to enjoy their time together, especially since Mark was graduating at the end of the year.

It was only in November that they had a bit of free time before award season starts that they decide that it would be the best time to tell everyone.

They're all gathered in the 127 dorms, being loud and distracting. It calms the four of them down.

"Should we tell them now?" Jaemin asked nervously.

"Let's wait a while." Renjun replies, but his suggestion was thrown out the window when Donghyuck yelled out, "WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Before clamping his mouth shut as he attempts to hide behind Renjun.

Immediately everybody's attention turns to them, making Jeno gulp nervously.

"What is it?" Doyoung asked, sensing their nerves.

They all look at each other, willing one another to go first and end their misery.

"You four are acting strange." Ten narrows his eyes in suspicion, "I have a feeling... that it has something to do with your love life. Right?"

Jeno's eyes went wide at how spot-on he was. "How did you know?" He wondered.

"So I was right? Yes! Jaehyun, you owe me twenty bucks!" Ten cheered victoriously, gesturing to the other to hand his prize over. 

"But they haven't even said what their news is!"

Ten rolls his eyes. "Fine, if you want to be that way- You four better be dating." He warned with narrowing eyes like he's threatening them.

"We already are..?" Jeno answers hesitantly. Ten hollers in joy as Jaehyun groans.

In the end, the four of them looked on dumb-founded as the others burst into chatter, not even bothering to pay them attention.

So much for this being a big deal. But somehow this reaction makes him feel better, since none of the members seem fazed at all. He's glad actually. Really glad

"Hey, what's that for Le?" He hears Jaemin complain, looking over to see that the boy and Jisung had made their way over to them.

"That's for not telling us first. Seriously, did you really did we wouldn't notice?" Chenle scoffs, but quickly goes back to smiling. Jisung nods along. "I'm happy for you hyung." It makes Jaemin coo, reaching over to pitch both of their cheeks as he mutters about how cute they are.

"Yah, yah, yah, everyone quiet down!" Taeyong orders, the chatter dying away quickly in favour of listening to their leader. Everything goes back to focusing on them as Taeyong looks at them with an unreadable expression. Jeno gulps slightly, unsure of what's going on until their leader begins to break into a smile. "I'm happy for you guys. I hope you know what you're in for though because it won't always be easy."

"We know." Renjun answered on their behalf.

"Good! Now we're no longer the only poly relationship here!" Ten cut in, cheering loudly- Wait... exactly what did he mean by that? The Thai boy moves over to sit on Taeyong's lap, and for once the leader lets him instead of getting him to sit on the couch. Johnny who was sitting next to him, smiles as well, reaching over for both their hands as the realisation of what this means sinks in for the rest of them.

"You guys were dating? And you never bothered to tell us?!" Yukhei burst out in surprise, cutting through the silence.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?!" Chenle cried out in disbelief.

Jeno would have thought this new would attract more attention, but surprisingly there's almost no one demanding answers, something that Jisung noticed as well based on his next words, "Let's get this straight. How many of you hyungs are dating each other?"

Slowly Doyoung and Jaehyun's hands came up as well. "Surprise?" Doyoung mutters, thinking that they would be surprised.

"Oh it's just you two." Jisung said blandly, moving right on when nobody else confessed.

"What do you mean by that?" Doyoung exclaimed, a little offended.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Jungwoo asked over by the trio.

"All the 127 members already know, but we never told anybody else." Taeyong explained, and the lack of reaction makes sense now.

Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin turn to look at Donghyuck, all feeling a little betrayed. "What?" He exclaimed defensively, "I thought you already knew!"

"Anyways now you all know. And that means we don't have to hide anymore! Now, Taeyong-" Ten sing-songed, attempting to kiss him. Taeyong was a lot more reluctant to kiss in front of the others though, thus trying to back away.

"Johhny! Can you help me instead of just watching?!" He panicked. The man in question only laughed before doing as told. He reached over, grabbing Ten by the waist and lifting me away from Taeyong.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that. We can do those things later." Johnny muttered out of earshot seeing the younger pout.

"Should we escape while they're distracted?" Jaemin asked quietly. 

"Yeah, it would be better to leave before they start to question us." Donghyuck answered. Quietly the four moved behind the couch to make their escape.

"Where are you going?" Chenle whispered, crouching down with a devious look in his beady eyes.

"I'll buy you food if you keep your mouth shut." Renjun replied.

"A week."

Renjun's jaw dropped, "A week? Are you serious Le?"

"Would you rather I tell Taeyong hyung?"

"... Fine. A week."

"It was nice doing business with you." With a firm handshake, the four continued on their way to the door.

"Where should we go now?" Jeno asked.

"I volunteer we cuddle." Jaemin suggested.

"I see nothing wrong with that. But don't you think we should buy a bigger bed? It's pretty tight." Renjun muttered.

"I doubt management will allow us to just because we want comfort while cuddling. We haven't even told them yet." Donghyuck groaned.

"Let's not worry about that for now. We should take things one at a time." He advised, gaining oohs from the boys.

"Your right." Jaemin agreed, "Let's just appreciate that we're all together instead of worrying about the future. And for now, I really want to cuddle."

Jeno knew that things wouldn't always be easy, especially as a rookie idol in a forbidden relationship, but he knew he could do it as long as he had Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin on his side.


End file.
